


take my eyes, take them aside

by Autodidact, spiraldistortion (bisexualthorin)



Series: Jonah Madness [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Eye Horror, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualthorin/pseuds/spiraldistortion
Summary: Jonah isnothingbut eyes.
Series: Jonah Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	take my eyes, take them aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autodidact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/gifts).



> This is the second (well, third, technically) of a series of requests Jay (@gummybyrd on twitter) and I (Cat/spiraldistortion) took as a part of a Jonah-centric art/fic collab we ran live on discord. We gave ourselves 5 minutes to plan and 40 minutes to work, and these are the results!
> 
> The prompt for this was "Jonah + eldritch Eye bullshit." Please mind the tags. This one got...weird. Also I named the person Jonah body hops into first Victor because we don't have an actual name for him lol
> 
> Jonah (and Victor) are trans and the words cock and cunt are used in reference to his genitals.
> 
> The title is from Body by Mother Mother.
> 
> As always, huge thanks and love to everyone in the eye horror server!!
> 
> Podfic recorded by Leto (Autodidact).

  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g29h13m7eqg82pf/take%20my%20eyes%2C%20take%20them%20aside.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

He is nothing but _eyes_.

Jonah—no, _Victor_ —drops to his knees in front of the mirror, leans in close, taking in everything. Blood pools around his eyes— _Jonah’s_ eyes—trickles down the new cheeks like tears. He grips the sides of the mirror, streaks of red wherever his fingers press.

He is _all_ eyes.

He looks at the man in the mirror, knuckles gripped white in pain, as eyes, more than he can count, erupt open along his arms, thighs, belly. They blink open in unison, rippling, whispering across his skin, a susurration, the flutter of moth wings too close to a flame, catching alight.

He cranes his head and runs a shaking hand down his neck—feels nothing but smooth skin, watches as his fingers press into the corners of eyes, brush over fluttering eyelids, slide across watering sclera. Bloodstained tears pool in the hollow of his throat and drip down his chest.

He slips his hand lower. Wet eyelashes tickle and cling to his palm. Jonah’s eyes prickle at the sting of pressure on a hundred staring eyes. His hand brushes Victor’s cock, and he’s wet here, too, slick and blood and tears.

He raises shaking fingers to his face, digs them into the socket of an eye, forces the lids open wider. He leans in closer to the mirror, bent forwards at the waist, staring. The pupils are yawning black mouths that try to devour him whole.

He grinds his cock against his palm, harsh, too much for this body, but the eyes in the mirror flutter and roll.

The body isn’t his own, but the eyes—the _eyes_ are all his.

He pants, breath fogging the mirror, but he doesn’t pull back, doesn’t stop, doesn’t blink. He pushes fingers into his cunt and jolts, in pleasure and recoil both, as he feels the phantom brush of eyelids against them even there. He fucks down onto his fingers, curling them deeper, unyielding against the corner of an eye and feels a gush of liquid trickle down his fingers, tears or slick, he doesn’t know. His hips stutter as he comes, breathing hard, cock twitching against his hand. He stares at his reflection as he shakes.

The eyes in the mirror blink shut and do not open again.

Victor stares back at him in the mirror, smooth skin covered only in blood. But Jonah—

Jonah is _nothing_ but eyes.


End file.
